


April Rain in Postwick

by Eisengrave, Maelikki



Series: Awkward Homecomings [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, this one isnt just pwp :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisengrave/pseuds/Eisengrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelikki/pseuds/Maelikki
Summary: Piers knew it was going to be an awkward situation, but nothing could really have prepared him for setting foot in Postwick, home to Galar's undefeated champion.[or, local goth visits the countryside and things go moderately well, sort of]
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Series: Awkward Homecomings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an rp thread, so frequent POV changes are part of that style.   
> The nickname for leon is kind of a joke bc of his german name.

Postwick smelled terrible.

From the moment he’d left the train’s comfortable air conditioning and seat heating, Piers had been enveloped by the pungent tinge to the air he was supposed to be breathing.

The bright colours and old stones of every house and wall in sight didn’t justify the clear note of dung that permeated Piers’ every breath. Maybe it was a particularly foul breeze, but somehow, it was lingering, wrapping itself around the picturesque scenery splayed out in front of him like a postcard.

The winding road leading out of the tiny village around the tiny train station could hardly be described as a road. More of a path of hard-packed dirt, lined by knee-high stone walls that did absolutely nothing to keep Woolo in their pastures.

It was...quaint. Really. He could say that without any irony clinging to his words. Postwick was a couple of houses out among sprawling fields, a stone’s throw from Wedgehurst, only marginally more of a settlement by ways of the Pokecenter and train station. Wooloo used to be this region’s bread and butter, and now they seemed to roam free. Or people just didn’t care where the little fluff-balls ended up. Or where they dropped their business, because it was definitely something he’d stepped in.

Piers had to navigate his way through a thick clump of them blocking the dirt road to a house that looked a little too grand to be out here in the middle of nowhere. But it was definitely the right address.

He hoisted his bag, only marginally disturbing the sleeping Pokemon draped over his shoulder. Zigzagoon had gotten so excited when the train started moving that it had practically done somersaults, for about three hours. Now, the little, newly-hatched critter was rightfully exhausted and let Piers do all the moving for them.

Including this last, Wooloo-obstructed part of the way. Piers opened an entirely silly little gate and stopped, not really sure if he should just ring the doorbell and surprise the residents. It was definitely a nice house. And very big, but considering who lived here, it kind of made sense.

“Right. No use putting it off, is there?” Piers muttered, scratching Zigzagoon’s red and white head as he pushed down the ancient-looking doorbell. It rang, loud and clear and kind of jarring in this tranquil setting.

From behind the heavy wooden door, some amount of noise could be heard, the clanging and clattering of pans and pots in the kitchen which died down a moment later.  
Steps approached and someone tried to open the door from the inside which appeared to fail. A fair amount of rather unspectacular little curses later, a key was obviously found, inserted and turned before the door finally swung open.

The woman in front of Piers was rather small, was built more compact than long but had a friendly face and a familiar tinge of violet to her hair. If all of that hadn’t been enough of a clue, she was looking her visitor up and down with the same golden eyes that couldn’t be confused for anyone else’s, really.

There was surprise and astonishment in them when she eyed the man in front of her door thoroughly. She’d never seen a guy like this around here, and he didn’t seem like anyone’s eccentric, runaway son either. He made for a jarring contrast to his surroundings, what with his slim build, the mighty mane he obviously called his hair. And the eyeshadow. Good Arceus above, the man’s make-up was on point!

Like any good mother, after the first moment of confusion, Delilah noticed the sleeping baby Zigzagoon and the man’s pale complexion in the unrelenting sun and she stepped aside.

“Good day. Are you lost? Come in.”

The woman had to be related to Leon and Hop, so it was probably their mother. The accent, though, that was pretty unexpected. He should have considered that a little nest like Postwick was probably home to some strange way of talking. 

But honestly, he was a little surprised by the friendly manner in which she invited a total stranger into her home. Had Leon told his mother about them? It seemed so unlikely... or was this another Postwick special, that made no sense to Piers?

In Spikemuth, you only let people you knew into your home. And even then, it was worth keeping an eye on them, just in case they took a fancy to any of your things.

“Is uh...you must be Leon’s mum then?”

Zigzagoon yawned and clambered from Piers’ shoulders into his arms, giving him a convenient reason not to awkwardly offer his hand or anything to Leon’s parent.

Delilah’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Hospitality even to strangers was a given here in Postwick, but she turned into a Pyroar on the prowl if her oldest son was mentioned by some random stranger. Ever since her oldest son became famous at the tender age of thirteen, she’d been especially protective of him wherever possible. Perhaps it was because he was rarely home (and then often needed rest and a few days of recovery before he was his old self again), because she hadn’t been able to be there for him more. Her son had turned from boy to man by now, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t suspicious of random, weirdly dressed strangers asking about him.

  
Her hands found her way onto her hips. 

“So you’re a fan? I’m afraid Leon isn’t home. He rarely is. I can offer you some tea and a signed league card of him though. There’s a special edition for people who make it all the way here.” She smiled, though it was more reserved than before.

“Ah, no, that’s not why I’m here.” Piers did his best to reign in the apathetic tone of his voice, somehow feeling forced to make a positive impression on this woman. Clearly, Leon had not told her a damned thing about his complex relationship status, and Piers couldn’t be mad at him for it.

“I’m Piers, used ta be the gym leader up in Spikemuth? He hasn’t mentioned me then?” 

He supposed Postwick was also too small to have any avid gym challenge fans in it, since no one had, in fact, recognized him at all. That was well and good, but the mother of the champ should at least have heard his name when Leon did the challenge himself. And had beaten Piers with little to no effort involved, but no one needed to bring that up.

“He’s invited me.”

“Oh!” Delilah’s expression changed, became more open. “He’s mentioned a friend would come over, I just figured he’d say when. And tell me that ye used tae be a former part of the league.”

She smiled, then reached out and pet Zigzagoon’s little head instead of shaking its owner’s hand.

“I’m Delilah, Leon’s mother. Nice tae meet ye, Piers. And this little friend as well, of course.”

She gestured for him to move further inside and closed the door behind him before turning towards the stairs. Then, with the volume of a Loudred causing an Uproar, she yelled upstairs,

  
“ _Dandelion_! Come downstairs, there’s someone here for ye.”

A little further away and upstairs in the house, something rumpled and a door opened rather harshly, the faint noise of music (one of Piers’ songs, no less) trickled out down the stairs, before a voice, familiar to Piers and any dedicated Leon-fan, was yelling right back in a thick accent that was barely understandable to someone not from here.

“Mum! How often have I told ye that ye can’t just interrupt my workout like that!”

Delilah didn’t really seem to care about the argument and yelled back,

“It’s Piers from Spikemuth, ye better hurry up then!”

Silence from above, then the soft footfall of someone wearing no shoes was to be heard coming down the stairs which creaked quietly.

Leon was wearing shorts and a loose shirt with a Pikachu on it, looked rumpled and ever so slightly sleep-ridden.

His golden eyes grew big and round when they fell on his visitor.

“ _Piers?_ ”

Piers could feel his heart pound against his chest, a punch from the inside out just at the sound of Leon’s voice. For Arceus’ sake, it had only been a couple of weeks since he’d seen the champion, he was being absolutely ridiculous. How could he have missed him in so short a time?

And yet, here he stood with his grip on Zigzagoon tight as he stared up into the sun, currently residing in two golden eyes.

“Yeah, it’s me. Mornin’.”

In no way shape or form was Piers’ heart satisfied with that greeting, but the insatiable need to hold Leon and to kiss every inch of his face was going to have to wait. Piers did a good job of fully internalizing his emotions, and nothing crossed his face but the faint breath of a smile.

As usual, Leon was incapable of hiding the various feelings bubbling up in his chest. Surprise was quickly replaced by excitement and happiness as he beamed at his boyfriend standing in the hallway as Leon bounded down the last few stairs and all but ran up to Piers.

He performed a strange sort of hard-stop in front of him though as soon as his brain informed the rest of him that his mum was _right there_ , and kissing the heck out of Piers was probably a bad way of telling her just what kind of friend he was.

As a weird sort of displacement activity, Leon’s hand came up to pat the little Zigzagoon happily napping in Piers’ arms before he then finally decided to _fudge it all_ and pull Piers into a gentle hug.

“You really came!” Leon had immediately reigned in his accent again, truly remarkable given how he’d been speaking just a moment ago.

“Mum, this is Piers!” He declared, forgetting about the fact that she already knew his name, “Piers, this is my mum. She, uh, gave birth to me ‘n all.” Leon grinned and rubbed the back of his head, excitement still written into his face. He could barely look away from Piers’ face.

He was really here! Just like that!

Delilah chuckled and shook her head, familiar with her son’s antics and the way he worked.

“I’ll make you tea. Just come, sit down, you gotta meet Niftee. _Niftee!_ ” Leon managed to do several things at once as he called for their family Purrloin, led Piers into the kitchen, offered him a chair by pulling it out with one foot and reaching for the kettle at the same time.

“When did you get here? Did you walk the way from the station? Did you see the Wooloo? _Niftee_!”

A moment alone with Leon would have been nice, but Piers would have to content himself with the one hug and that beaming, bright smile. It was a pretty good consolation prize, and he didn’t want to be rude to Delilah anyway. 

Following her into the kitchen was also a good excuse to dump his bag and step out of his boots, though now he was pretty aware of the hole in one of his socks and kind of wished he’d made more of an effort.

No matter. Leon was still smiling at him and Piers’ stomach was doing weird loops that didn’t seem to want to stop any time soon. He gingerly slid into a chair, hoping a good cuppa would settle his nerves. Fuck, was he really nervous? Another glance at Leon confirmed the Butterfrees rattling in his stomach were, in fact, directly related to his boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend_. Still weird to settle on that, even months after the fact.

Zigzagoon (this one had yet to earn a nickname, only being two days old) was happy enough to roll onto the kitchen table and stretch out, nose wiggling with eager curiosity as it began to explore. As soon as the family Purrloin was spotted, however, the little shiny troublemaker was ready to play.

“Feels like there’s more Wooloo than people here, on that road out there. Little fu...furballs everywhere.”

From where he was standing by the stove, fumbling with the little box that his mum kept the tea in, Leon had no way of looking at Piers, but he had to think of him nonetheless, even if he was just three feet away.

Three!  
Sitting in his kitchen, just like that. Like a small miracle. Leon’s hands were working on their own, fumbling around with the tea box as he turned at last, unable to not look at Piers and see him there. Too often had he imagined it, now he wanted to see him. His boyfriend, in his home, and all of it made him giddy like the young Ponyta he’d seen frolicking in the woods once with too long legs and boundless excitement.

“There is, actually! Last time I checked, Postwick had a total of one thousand threehundred sixty-four Wooloo registered and--” The box of tea finally opened, and promptly spilled its contents across the counter, “Oh, fudge.”

Delilah had watched her son patiently, but that was too much. He was clearly not in a state of mind to get any sort of task done, be it as small as making tea. Gently but firmly, she put her hand on his arm, calming and stopping him from hastily scooping up the tea leaves with his hands.

“Lee, dear, just sit down, okay? I’ll make the tea.”

Leon stared at her for a moment, before he understood that she wasn’t expecting him to clean up the mess he’d made and beamed at her. “Thanks, mum.” He muttered, squeezing her arm in turn before he went and sat down at the table as well, on the chair next to Piers’.

Their eyes met and Leon smiled at him, softly before he reached out and squeezed Piers’ hand under the table. Just one small squeeze before he sat back up and inspected the Zigzagoon.

“That colour’s super rare, isn’t it?”

There was a small noise, the call of something feline that came as a warning before Niftee jumped onto Leon’s lap.

  
“There she is. Look. Piers, this is Niftee, Niftee, meet Piers. He digs types like you.” Leon grinned. Niftee ignored the sniffling Zigzagoon and instead eyed Piers before confidently stepping onto the table on two legs and walking over to stare him right in the eye.

Piers felt a little like the odd one out, simply exisiting in Leon’s family home, but not really part of it. Contemplating the exact meaning of that wasn’t really on the menu now, though, because when Pokemon were involved, even the most antisocial person (which Piers was not, despite his best efforts), could carry a conversation.

“Thanks for lettin’ me in, Niftee.” Piers knew to keep eye contact with the dark type. Family pet or battling companion, dark type Pokemon preferred a direct challenge, an exchange not of strength but of wit, sort of like gauging whether or not the person in front of them could keep them entertained. It was a little like dealing with ghost types, but those were usually more playful than anything else. Dark Pokemon were clever and resourceful and Piers fully appreciated what others misunderstood as malice.

The Purrloin seemed at ease with him, a loud purr marking her acceptance as the Zigzagoon tumbled face-first into Leon’s lap.

“Only hatched on Thursday...’s a bit clumsy. I reckon I’m gonna call him Lee.”

Leon caught the little furball with no effort and held it gently on his lap, careful to give it enough freedom to explore but at the same time keeping it from falling as best he could.

Piers’ intentions had him laugh. It was a bit too giddy of a laugh for any normal sort of conversation, but Leon’s heart was beating in his throat and the Ponyta that his stomach had turned into was still bouncing around happily at the sight of his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. Thinking the word alone was still so novel even after all those weeks.

“Hey, just because I nearly fell over my cape that _one_ time…” Leon had almost tripped several times already and Piers had been witness to at least five of those.

Niftee seemed content enough with Piers to go down on all fours and walk right onto his lap, turning around exactly nine times before she laid down, a perfect circle of fur and purr.

Right. He was at home now, wasn’t he? There was something to be said about being adopted by the family pet, especially if it was a Purrloin. Already, Piers felt a little more at ease, even if he now couldn’t help but grasp for Leon’s fingers beneath the table, all the while keeping an eye on Delilah, who seemed perfectly happy to putter around with the kettle and cups for the tea.

Piers wanted to be alone with Leon, he wanted to ask him a million questions, most pressingly if he would tell his family or not, and if he would have to pretend to be just a friend for the next day or so.

Oh right, he hadn’t even mentioned that yet.

“I don’t want to impose or nothing, but you did say I could come by. Thought I’d visit for a couple of days, if that’s alright.”

Now, the glances were more reasonable, even if the way Piers’ stomach was in knots about stupid _hand-holding_ was not.

Leon’s fingers curled around Piers’, perfectly mirroring the eagerness bubbling in his stomach region.

When his mum shifted to the side though, he quickly let go and retracted his hand.

“Oh, yeah, that sounds great. You can sleep in my room, Hop’s coming over, too, I think.”

“We have a spare mattress in the loft.” Delilah chimed in without turning around. Which was good, because Leon looked somewhat puzzled by the suggestion. He was about to ask just why exactly they would need a mattress, _Piers would of course sleep in his bed_ , but then he realised that, oh, his mum had no idea.

Leon swallowed thickly.

“Uh, yeah.” He answered, “We’ll go get the mattress then, just come along, Piers.”

And Leon really had meant to go get the mattress, at least until they were half way up the stairs. Then, he realised he was out of sight of his mother and by the time they reached the level of the house his and Hop’s rooms were on, he’d made an executive decision.

His hand found Piers’ as he all but dragged him along, not to the hatch for the attic, but towards his room.

Normal people closed doors with their hands, or even with their feet, Leon liked to close his door with his boyfriend as he pressed Piers’ slender body against it, sealing his lips with his own. The kiss was bleeding eager affection and exactly the wild sort of excitement that Leon had felt ever since he’d set eyes on his boyfriend, today and all the other days he’d seen him so far.

“Missed you.” Leon whispered between kisses, hands smoothing down Piers’ arms, “So, so good to see you.”

Being dragged up the stairs and into a very smallish room halfway up to their original destination was all enough reason to complain, but Piers found himself with a mouthful of eager boyfriend and Leon’s sweet words in his ears and he was melting. Any form of residual reluctance vanished the moment their lips met, and Piers found himself with his arms wrapped about Leon’s neck, pulling him as close as he possibly could against the door, wanting all of Leon to cover all of him.

It was an unexpected show of eagerness from him too, and he had the decency to draw back with some embarrassment on his pale face a moment later.

“Fuck, yeah, missed you too,” he looked up at that honey golden gaze and the surge of affection that ripped through his chest was almost painful. 

“I shouldn’t have come, though...you ain’t even told your mum yet.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Leon said, immediately. “I want everyone to know just how much I love you.” Piers’ embarrassment at his words caused Leon’s smile to brighten before he kissed him again.

Leon’s hands smoothed down Piers’ sides, then held onto his slender hips. “Don’t think we need the extra mattress.” He whispered, sheepishly and kind of embarrassed about his line of thought.

“In fact, I’ll tell them later today. You actually came here at the perfect time. We’re having a barbeque later today with the whole family. Hop’s gonna be there too and all.”

Leon just knew how to take his breath away. Whether it was by hugging him too tightly or by telling him truths that Piers wasn’t always ready to hear. Or, you know, planning a family outing spontaneously. Should he really be here? One look at Leon’s face told him the answer.

Piers relaxed, letting his head fit under Leon’s chin, the stiff mass of his massive ponytails scrubbing over Leon’s face.

“Fuck. I...alright. If you want me here for that, I’ll stay. It’s only right.” Piers had no idea about how Leon’s family would take it, he’d only just met his mother for a grand total of five minutes. But if Leon wanted to do this...well, there was no arguing him out of it.

“...love you too.” Piers muttered, completely not at ease with the situation, but somewhat okay with the reciprocation. He did love Leon. Otherwise, he would have turned around at the train station.

-x-

A few hours later, the kitchen was filled with people bustling around. Leon’s mom and grandma were preparing various sides from salads to crispy pieces of bread, vegetables baked in the oven and a plethora of different dips, while his grandpa was outside trying to get the grill going.

Piers and Leon both had been commanded to go and help with the table and even the newly arrived Hop was not allowed to sit around and make big eyes at the former Dark-type gym leader in his home. Instead, he was to support his grandfather outside. With Cinderace’s help, they got the fire going quickly.

All in all, it wasn’t that much of a difference, not even with their visitor. Leon’s grandparents seemed to be pleased and very interested in such a strange young man they could ask all sorts of questions about the big city life and his mother seemed to have lost her initial reserve, treating him easily as a part of the family.

He did his best to fit in. Piers was used to the hustle and bustle, at least. Up in Spikemuth, the barbecues weren’t half as nice when it came to the scenery, but the camaraderie between those that lived there was a benchmark for warmth that few people had managed to top. Maybe that was a strong factor for his lingering loyalty to his home.

Anyway, the bustling of Leon’s family got more relaxed, but Piers couldn’t really be as casual as he wanted. They were nice; very, very nice. Piers kind of missed the jagged edges, the squabbling, the teasing that was commonplace to ‘family’ gatherings he knew. Marnie would have commented on the way Piers’ foundation was starting to run under the Postwick sun, Carl from round the corner would have complained about the smell from the fields around them, Bob would have burned the sausages by now.

It wasn’t quite like that with Leon’s family, and Piers still had that whole ‘they don’t know’ thing hanging over his head, so his interactions were reserved, at the very best.

Not that it was possible for Leon to pay much attention to it. With all the activities going on, he flitted from grill to table to back in the kitchen and oh, I forgot my Rotom upstairs then back outside and rinse and repeat, unable to focus on just one thing. Which should be his boyfriend who was latently uncomfortable.

Only when the activities calmed down as everyone gathered around the table and sat down did Leon manage to sit as well, ordered into his seat by his mother.

Once he was seated, he could finally focus on the situation. Which was perfect, really, given that he’d wanted everyone to be there and in a good, positive environment when he’d tell them.

And Piers was right here, this really couldn’t be any more perfect. And Leon knew himself, twenty-one years of life had taught him a thing or two about how his brain worked. He couldn’t wait until people started handing food around, that would be too distracting, he’d have to do it _now._

Pressure rising, Leon’s hand found Piers’ under the table, squeezing it once. It steadied his racing thoughts enough for him to breathe in deeply.

“Lee?” Hop asked from across the table, as always acutely aware of his older brother, “Are you oka--”

“Piers is my boyfriend and I love him very much! ” Leon blurted out.

There were probably more devastating silences in this world. Perhaps when Leon first defeated the previous champion. Or when the first Pokemon in Galar dynamaxed to a ridiculous size.

But few silences in history had involved Piers so personally, and right now, a full, critical hit of Thunder wouldn’t be able to make him move, or pick his jaw up from the floor. Leon was blunt at times, but never...never like this.

His entire body felt like it was made out of jellied Shuckles, and Piers kind of forgot how to breathe for a moment that stretched into eternity.

And he was not the only one to react in so shocked a fashion; around the table, a marked silence dominated Leon’s previously merry family. You could have heard a pin drop, despite the ambience of Wooloo bleating and the grill crackling. Even the Pokemon reflected the sudden silence by being quiet.

Piers felt cold and hot all over, sweating and suffering a sudden case of dry throat and heavy tongue. Just...like that. Leon had tackled this as he did everything else; with all of his energy, heartily and bravely running into the wrong direction.

“Aye, and ye’ll have to feed him up, that lad’s too skinny for holdin’.” Leon’s grandfather was the first to break the sudden silence, heaping another load of slightly singed sausages onto a plate meant for Piers.

There was heat in Leon’s face, mostly directed towards his ears, but his thundering heart did find some relief in his grandpa’s easy acceptance of the fact. His nervous expression lightened up as he grinned, reaching out to take the plate and put it down in front of Piers.

“That’s right, grandpa. Here you go, love, eat up.”

Hop looked entirely out of it, he’d forgotten that he had been heaping salad onto his place. Only when it fell off of the spoon and splattered messily onto his plate did he catch himself again.

“What?” Leon’s grandma piped in with her croaky voice, “What did ye say, dearie? He is your playmate? Aren’t ye a bit too old for that?”

“No, mum,” Delilah corrected her mother, speaking loudly already, but Leon’s grandma countered with a loud, “ _Eh? Speak up, I can’t hear ye._ ”

“Leon is _in love_ with Piers. They are a _couple_ , mum.” Delilah yelled into her mother’s ear, intensifying Leon’s blush.

“Ah yes, that was about time, Dandelion. You’re such a strappin’ young lad, I’ve been wonderin’ when about ye’d be coming home with someone.”

Piers could feel his face grow warm as the family continued speaking. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the way in which Leon had simply told his entire family that they were, in fact, a thing. They’d been together for what felt like a very short time, and to fall in this deeply was a bit much.

Especially when it came to his boyfriend’s family loudly discussing their relationship and that it was about time for Leon to, in fact, have a relationship. 

Maybe it was the sun, warm on his back, or Leon’s hand, warm and growing a little damp in his, but Piers was struggling to keep a cool head. Running away wasn’t an option, nor was shutting out everything that was happening. So he played with Leon’s fingers, reassuring himself, grounding himself, allowing it all to wash over him.

All he could hope for was for any questions to be fielded by Leon himself. Who, as a sidenote, would definitely have to explain his weird family nickname in detail to Piers at some later point.

At least they’d been met with acceptance, which was not a given.

Especially Hop, once he’d recovered from his initial shock, seemed interested in his brother’s relationship. It wasn’t him who asked most of the questions, that honour fell to both his grandmother and mother, but Hop was the most intent listener.

Leon was too embarrassed to notice though and mostly glad when the food became more interesting than the first time he and Piers had met (during Leon’s own gym challenge, duh) and if they wanted to move in together ( _Mum! We’ve been together only a few weeks!_ ).

Family barbecues were something Leon enjoyed thoroughly, the way even the larger ones of their Pokemon could join them outside and enjoy the food, how everyone was together and having Piers in the middle of it, too, made his nervous lip biting turn into a happy little smile whenever he glanced at his boyfriend.

Which he did quite a lot, even under the scrutiny of his family. Leon wasn’t the kind of guy to bottle up his feelings at all.

Once dinner was over and even Charizard looked content with the amount of food it had downed, happily dozing off while Piers’ Obstagoon took to cleaning off pieces of food of the assembled Pokemon with its tongue, Leon took his boyfriend aside.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short n spicy

Delilah waved them off, assuring them that she wouldn’t need more help in the kitchen what with Piers’ Linoone being an excellent aid with cleaning dishes and so, Leon’s hand closed around Piers as he led him off of his family grounds and back onto the small path, Postwick’s main ‘road’.

The evening sun bathed the lush green fields into golden light and the summery breeze ruffled both of their hair. Leon’s violet mane was free now that he wasn’t wearing his trademark snapback and while he’d chosen to wear some shorts, he’d picked out a plaid button-up shirt with short sleeves for his casual look. Sandals finished off the outfit, not that it was colour-synched or anything. Leon just didn’t have enough patience to deal with that sort of thing.

They made their way up the hill and across the field, allowing for a fantastic view across Postwick with Wedgehurst in the distance.

“... I just wanted some time alone with you.” Leon admitted once they were truly out of sight, his grin guilty.

It was a small relief to be away from the happy bustle of Leon’s family, even if they were quite charming and sweet. It certainly wasn’t something Piers was used to, and it would take him some time to become comfortable with the idea of being open with strangers. 

Leon made it better, he really did. The short minutes it took them to walk away from the grand house already helped Piers anchor himself, allowed him to think that this was all fine, and they were fine. 

“That went a lot better than expected. Not that I expected it.” His expression was somewhere on the way of being relaxed. Especially with Leon alone, he could feel that way. It was just another one of Leon’s extraordinary qualities, to make Piers feel at ease.

“I like ‘em though. They’re nice. I see where you get it from now.”

That had Leon’s smile turn from guilty to happy. With a small tug to Piers’ hand, he spun his boyfriend into his arms with some ease.

“You make me very, very happy.” Leon said and there was nothing but honesty and adoring affection in his eyes when he leaned in to kiss Piers. His hand came up to hold the back of his head steady, his other arm safely wrapped around Piers’ back as he all but dipped his boyfriend in the middle of the field, knee-deep in grass and flowers. It was terribly cheesy, but Leon _liked_ cheesy things and this was perfect, sending the Ponyta in his stomach bucking wildly with excitement.

Piers had absolutely no problem with being dipped like a happy bride on her wedding day. Cheesy wasn’t something he’d considered to liking, but Leon just made it so, being who he was, how he was. With Leon, nothing was over the top, nothing was off-limits, because it worked. That was probably how he’d gotten to be in this relationship in the first place, courted and wooed like someone from a previous century, though the notion of being a swooning maiden didn’t sit well with Piers outside of Leon’s arms.

The pungent note in the air was less terrible here, but it came to tickle Piers’ nose nonetheless.

“Good. I’ve never done that before. Made someone happy.” It wasn’t a concession of his capabilities, just the truth. Piers had never given over the time for a romantic relationship. Partially out of principle, partially out of fear. Being left behind, being chosen last, being abandoned...those were vulnerabilities of a past Piers didn’t wish to revisit, and so he’d always put his all into other things. Raising Marnie, his pokemon, his music, Spikemuth’s community...Anything but himself and a partner.

And now look at him.

The rare smile just wouldn’t let go of his face.

“Can we just...stay here? For a bit?”

Leon’s smile managed to brighten even more and his hand found Piers’, entwining their fingers.

“Sure.”

Without much ado, Galar’s champion sat down between the wild flowers and herbs that made the meadows in Postwick so beloved by all these Wooloo.

And not just Wooloo. If you looked closely, there were many other Pokémon around here as well.

Several Bug-types of course fluttering about, Budew and Bounsweet waving in the gentle summer breeze. The oncoming evening even brought a few fluffy Woobats out of the near forest, fluttering about and a lonely, rather curious Pumpkaboo peeked across the meadow from behind one of those dark trees.

As soon as Piers had settled down, Leon didn’t hesitate to stretch out even further and bed his head on his boyfriend’s thighs.

The hand not busy with holding Piers’ hand came up to cup his cheek.

“I love you.” Leon’s voice was as warm and filled with soft adoration as his golden gaze, resting solely on Piers, unaffected by the beauty around them.

The world was bright colours and a soft, warm breeze. A perfect picture of summer, and yet, it felt frosty next to Leon’s gaze. Piers didn’t know a person could be a miniature sun, or maybe a human Solrock. But it was definitely the case here, and he was going to burn in that gaze if he didn’t look away.

“I love you too,” he replied, dutiful even if he was embarrassed. It felt like Leon brightened every time he heard it, if that was even possible. It probably shouldn’t be allowed, because Piers was going to go blind if he kept staring down at that smile.

The affectionate intensity found a rapid end though, as tiny wings flapped against his skin and a tiny body impacted Piers’ face. 

“Cutie! Cutie!!” the little bug seemed downright thrilled to have been smacked into Piers’ face by the breeze.

Annoyed, he swatted at the tiny fairy.

“Bloody countryside.”

Leon’s hand fell away from Piers’ cheek just in time to cushion the tiny Cutiefly’s tumble in his palm.

Momentarily confused, it looked at Leon and his smile, then buzzed happily as it sat down on his fingers to shake out every single one of its legs, one after the other.

“Fairy and Bug is really not your type, I get it.” Leon sounded amused, “But they seem to like you anyway. Look at how it’s staring and all.”

And indeed, the Cutiefly, although grateful to Leon, seemed most interested in the human it had bumped into.

Piers was about as inclined to like bugs and fairies as his team of gruff looking pokemon, but far be it from him to really be a brute. The Cutiefly was twitching its wings at him.

Ignoring it didn’t seem to encourage it in the slightest to leave them alone, so Piers scooped the little thing out of Leon’s hands.

“Sorry ‘bout being in your way.”

“Cutie!” the little fairy seemed delighted, beaming up at Piers without the slightest hint of being intimidated by his rather Obstagoon-ish appearance.

Much the opposite, it stretched up towards him. 

“Hm?” Piers held it up to his eye-level and the little pokemon pressed its fuzzy head against his nose for a brief instant before buzzing up and catching the breeze once more.

Piers rubbed some pollen off of his nose.

“Damn little fuzzball.”

Having known Piers for quite some time, but only having truly _known_ him for a comparatively short percentage of it, Leon valued moments like these greatly. If Piers made his heart warm anytime he looked at him, this made it melt like butter in the sun.

It was no secret that Piers liked to keep his feelings and his softer sides to himself, but this was exactly why Leon could appreciate him letting go off his usual gruff attitude when he was around him.

Out of a whim, Leon reached up again, this time pushing his warm hand into the nape of Piers’ neck, stroking the soft hairline there while coaxing him to lean down. With just a bit of leaning up to do for him, Leon brought their lips together once more, as soft and warm as the summer breeze around them.

He could still smell the little fairy-bug’s pollen on Piers’ face, tickling his nose.

Piers could definitely spend the rest of the day, night and week right here, in a flower field with Leon. Even if there was still that smell of Wooloo in the air, even if it probably wasn’t as nice out at night. Leon was warm in his lap, warm on his lips and warmed his heart by just existing.

It was blissful enough to give anyone diabetes, and Piers loved every moment of it. 

Loved every soft moment, and also the way heat pooled in his lap beneath Leon’s plentiful mane. He parted from sun-warm lips and looked down at his boyfriend with a smile that wanted to become a smirk.

“Can you sit up, luv? I’m gonna blow you.”

“What? I… oh. _Yeah_.” It didn’t take much to make a flush creep into Leon’s face, about as much as it took to convince him of this rather obscene idea.

Forgotten were all those warnings ingrained in his head about public displays of affection and, Arceus beware, anything more saucy than that. Piers’ offer definitely fell into the latter category.

As eager as any young man after receiving such a proposal, Leon sat up and leaned back, weight supported on his lower arms, golden eyes now filled with pleasant expectation.

The prospect of some loving care directed to him like that didn’t leave him cold either and the shorts he’d chosen weren’t exactly hiding much of that.

“How’d you want me? Like so?”

“Yeah. You’re perfect.” Piers only had to reshuffle a little bit, hooking one skinny leg over both of Leon’s, knees planted on either side of him. He admired the view for a second, never tired of seeing Leon eager for a little depravity. 

There was no belt in the way and the soft fabric of Leon’s shorts hid absolutely nothing, but Piers wasn’t in a rush. He ran his hands up Leon’s sides, circling over goosebumps on his warm skin. Pushing the shirt up further revealed the most decadent sight Piers could imagine, and he could honestly feel his mouth water when he splayed his fingers across Leon’s chest.

“Damn...” he muttered, squeezing those firm muscles before his hands trailed down over his abs and cupped Leon firmly through the fabric just once before tugging him free.

Leon was so hard there was a soft glimmer of wet at his tip. Eager was putting it mildly. Piers sat back again, pulling his hair back and trying to band it together loosely. Sucking dick didn’t mean he had to choke on his own mane, thanks.

Once that was done, he bowed his head with a smile, keeping his eyes on Leon’s face as he sucked the tip between his lips, running his tongue over the droplets of liquid already gathered there.

“Holy f-- _ah_!” Pleasure jolted up Leon’s spine and he barely kept himself from bucking his hips into the touch. Instead he only twitched in Piers’ practised grip, head lolling back as his fingers curled around some grass and wild herbs beneath them.

Even with the beautiful scenery around them, with _home_ around him which had become a seldom occurrence, Leon’s world easily zeroed in onto his boyfriend and the lavish love he was about to deliver straight to his cock.

Not that he wanted to miss any of it. The muscles on Leon’s neck tightened again as he raised his head, golden eyes widened, pupils blown and focused on Piers and his lips.

Seeing them glistening and enveloping him as they did and feeling it at the same time was a sure-fire way to make him lose his mind.

Leon’s lips parted as he gasped, eyes transfixed on Piers and his mouth’s mindful ministrations.

“Yes.” He heard himself whisper, “Piers, _yes_.”

Piers took the praise and the tension in Leon’s body as encouragement and motivation. He was well versed in what he was doing, otherwise he wouldn’t be trying it here, out in a field, but it was nice to know he was being appreciated actively.

He shut out everything else. The breeze, the smell, even the burn of the sun on his back. All that mattered was the way he worked Leon’s cock down into his throat, taking so much of him that he could press his nose against Leon’s stomach. He was going to make this so good, so tantalizing, so mind-

“Lee! The pie’s ready!”

The voice was familiar and dear to Leon, but his little brother was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. Not when all of his other senses were entirely claimed by Piers who swallowed him oh-so-good, made him want nothing more than to stay right where he was, lodged deep inside his throat until he could find his sweet release there…

But no, not like this. Not with Hop sounding like he was about to lay eyes on his older brother getting this of all things of his newly acquired boyfriend.

Horrified at the idea, Leon’s limbs finally moved, but it was already too late, Hop’s purple mop of hair was visible behind the small hill that shielded them from the street leading up here. In a desperate attempt to at least cover himself and Piers, Leon threw himself over Piers, cradling his head against him. Not that that helped anyone, if anything, it truly pushed Piers to his limits and made Leon wonder if he was going to just come in that very moment, right in front of his brother. Who was barely old enough to see stuff like this!

“Hop!” Leon croaked, “I’ll be right there, don’t-- It’s okay, I’ll be right.. Oh, right _there_.”

Leon was sure the stars he was seeing came from blood loss in his brain, given that most of it was either in his cheeks and ears to make him flush red or his straining cock.

Piers was pretty sure he was going to die, but what a way to go. In a flower-field in fucking Postwick, choking to death by his boyfriend’s cock in his throat, all while the younger brother of said boyfriend looked on in wonder. Pure poetry.

Leon was shooting down his throat with reckless abandon and little control and damn, that did give Piers a nice, thorough shudder down the spine. It was always kind of hot to see Leon just enjoy himself, but when he did so in the throes of guilt and passion, it was better.

Hop got an eyeful alright, even in this new position of Leon pressed down on top of his head. They wouldn’t get by with an innocent excuse this time, and the lad was plenty old enough to know what was going on. Piers had known plenty at that age.

“Mhhmph!” his eloquent demand came with an urgent push at Leon’s arms, mostly because air was really nothing more than a memory at this point for Piers.

Two pairs of wide golden eyes stared at one another and Leon had never felt so much like he wanted to just disappear into the ground like he did in this very moment. He could see the very moment in which surprise turned to understanding, in which Hop’s eyes widened a smidgen more as he realised just what he had run into, his lips parting with an unspoken little gasp. Leon was sure he was going to disappear. Any moment now would be sufficient.

Piers struggled and pushed at him and Leon was recalled into reality and let go off him.

“Hop!” Leon called, voice breaking not unlike it had when he’d been about his brother’s age, “It’s not what you--”

With an unholy choking noise Piers, conveniently draped across Leon’s exposed nethers now, spat the evidence of just what had happened into the lush grass right next to them.

Hop was red in the face and Leon had never felt so bad in his life.

“I’m sorry, Hop, just--”

“Don’t worry, Lee,” Hop sounded just as embarrassed, “I won’t tell mum. I’ll go, uh, right ahead then. Yeah. Uhm.” 

For a moment longer he watched Piers with a weird mixture of horror and fascination empty his throat into the grass, white, gooey liquid dripping from his mouth. Then he turned and quickly made his way back across the hill and out of sight.

That was definitely the least sexy ending to a blowjob, but damn it Piers couldn’t swallow what Leon had pushed halfway down his throat. He just barely kept himself from retching, wiping spit and spunk away with the back of his hand.

“Sorry,” he rasped, though he didn’t remotely feel a need to apologize. Leon could have pushed him off instead of pressing him down, and he maybe could have kept himself from climaxing in front of his own brother, but those were all Leon problems now. 

Piers smiled at Leon, and it was filthy.

“You just came in front of your little brother, luv. I’ve proper ruined you, haven’t I?”

Leon’s hands came up to cover his flushed face. With an almighty groan, he let himself fall back into the grass.

“Yeah, I did. Yeah, you did. That was… terrible.” His voice was muffled through his fingers, shame still quite audible in his voice, “Hop wasn’t ever supposed to see something like that, but it wasn’t like it could stop, I was just so _surprised_ and-- argh!”

He groaned again and ran his hands into his hair, pushing up his fringe and messing up his purple mane. “Stop being so _hot_.” That wasn’t even a complaint, it was more of a whine that couldn’t quite decide if it was really a request or just a statement of appreciation.

Piers couldn’t really do anything but laugh at Leon’s exasperation. He was...well, adorable. He never thought he’d say that about this man that he used to sort of dislike, but here they were. He pulled up Leon’s shorts, tucking him back behind the fabric with affection. He was not done with his boyfriend, but another public display was definitely not on his mind.

“We should go back. We’re making it worse by skiving your family get-together.”

Suddenly eager, Leon shot back up, staring at Piers. “Oh, yeah. Didn’t Hop say something about pie? Grandma’s apple pie is _the best_.”


	3. Chapter 3

The question of if Hop had said anything about what he’d involuntarily witnessed was easily answered. He couldn’t really look at Piers and whenever he looked at Leon there was this sort of embarrassed little grin on his face that made his older brother remember the shameful little occurrence that neither of them was ever going to speak about again.

Wordless promises made over grandma’s evening apple pie weren’t to be broken.

But other than that, the day had gone nothing but perfectly. Leon couldn’t be more happy, surrounded by the ones he loved, all of them more or less happy, the best apple pie in the world to eat, the last rays of the evening sun bathing the house and the terrace in gold.

Piers was warm next to him, his hand on Leon’s thigh reassuring and steady.

It could have all been a perfect introduction, Leon’s little indiscretions aside. His family seemed accepting very quickly, and even welcomed Piers into their midst despite their obvious differences. Hell, Leon’s mum had just started on the story of Leon’s nickname, when it happened; Catastrophe.

It had a name, face, and legs so long they had no trouble at all with the little wall and gate that separated the family estate from the path.

“Oi, Lee! Mrs Lee! Nana! Hop! How are you?!” Raihan closed the short distance as easily as he’d found the massive house dominating the fields. Confident, perky and with a brilliant grin affixed to his face, he strode over, waving at Leon’s family as he found his target and fixed his gaze to it.

The target, namely one stunned, wide-eyed champion to all of Galar, stopped dead in his tracks where he was about to collect the dishes and bring them inside like the good son he was.

Leon couldn’t believe it for a moment, but Raihan beamed at him like the sun had come down to earth and decided to live down here as one brilliant dragon tamer.

“Raihan!” He exclaimed and the pleasant surprise in his voice was clearly audible, “I didn’t know you were coming over, did you guys get in touch over this or something?”

Behind him, Hop had jumped up, eyes as wide as the saucers Leon had intended to carry inside. First Piers showed up and now Raihan? In Postwick of all places?

“Sorry I’m late,” Raihan very smoothly ignored Leon’s question, and also very smoothly slid his arms around Galar’s beloved, undefeated champion. Who, incidentally, was also very pliant when he was surprised.

“Wouldn’t miss a chance like this, you know?” His grin remained dazzling, but only lingered as long as it took for him to close the gap between his mouth and Leon’s. He tasted like pie and Postwick and that might be the most delicious thing Raihan knew.

The deafening silence that came with the dip and kiss welcome was kind of new though.

Up until now, the world had happily spun around its obvious center, idyllic Postwick somewhere in the south of Galar, home to Wooloos and old people, mostly.

Also home to the champion and his family which, currently, had been shocked into a stupor as the world decided to screech to a halt.

Hop’s jaw would have dropped onto the table if it hadn’t, luckily, been held to his face by some skin and flesh after all. Leon’s mum covered her mouth with one surprised hand and had the decency to throw a concerned glance into Piers’ direction.

Even Leon’s grandpa had to sit down for a moment. Just Delilah’s mother, grandma to both Hop and Leon, stood strong in face of the situation. With the resilience of the fungus growing on a Paras’ shell, she took it as what it was. Her croaky voice broke the silence.

“Is that the Raihan laddie kissin’ on our Lee? I told ye he’s been up to this ever since they were this small, Delilah. I told ye.”

Meanwhile, Leon’s body had recovered from several status conditions, one of them being paralysing embarrassment, mixed with the slight burn of arousal at Raihan’s sheer audacity. Oh, and then there was this case of his knees feeling like jelly and Leon wasn’t sure if any Pokémon ever felt like that.

His fingers dug into the thick fabric of Raihan’s trademark hoodie, pulling himself up from the dip when Raihan let him.

Red in the face, Leon stared at him.

“... They didn’t know, Rai. I didn’t tell them yet.” He whispered.

The cogs in Raihan’s head didn’t spin fast enough to catch up to the situation. He was still kind of stuck on how nice it felt to have Leon back in his arms, to hold him close enough to hear the excited thump thump of his heart and that sexy smile...

Slowly, the words sank in. As did the expressions of Leon’s horrified family.

At the table, Piers sighed, deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Raihan really knew how to make an entry, didn’t he? Not a decent bone in his body, no sense for timing or manners.

“You’re the worst fucking boyfriend, Raihan.”

Raihan’s confused little snoot turned back to a grin in an instant. Piers was way worse for swearing in front of Leon’s perfect family.

“No way, how did I end up with two, then?”

Their banter aside, Leon’s family still looked like they were seeing a particularly scary Ghost type.

Hop’s hand wandered across the table, finding the bottle of brandy their grandpa had dug out earlier and talked ‘the boys’ into drinking with him. Regardless of the fact that he’d nearly spit it out earlier, Hop now put the bottle to his lips and took a very large sip.

It made him cough and his eyes tear up and his mother scold him immediately, but at least alcohol was an appropriate excuse to laugh about ridiculous things, right?

Because this, this was definitely the most funny thing Hop had ever seen.

Laughter bubbled out of him in short little bursts, he had to cling to his own belly to reign it in, but that only gave him a hiccup.

Leon stared at his hiccupping and laughing little brother with a mixture of honest concern and offense.

“What’s so funny, huh?”

Hop fell back into his chair, tears in his eyes as he tried to form word in between laughing.

“You… Two? Lee, really? Not just one but, haha,  _ two _ ? I can’t, I-- And I thought you had a thing for Sonia and were too… too, hahaha, shy to tell her!  _ Shy _ !”

He raised the bottle of liquor at Leon and Raihan in a toast before drinking more of it.

Leon’s reddened cheeks puffed out as his eyebrows drew together. “Mum, Hop’s  _ drinking. _ ”

Hop would find the bottle out of his hands and in the grasp of a glaring Delilah. Family events weren’t an excuse to go off the rails, even if Leon was being a very poor role-model right now.

“That’s quite enough, the both of ye! Hop it’s straight up to bed with you.”

“But mum-”

“No 'but mum', it’s late enough. Now off you go.”

Delilah’s tone didn’t allow for argument, and Hop, well in his teens, trotted off to obey a nine pm bedtime. But Leon’s mother wasn’t quite done with the situation yet.

“You boys go on in and do the washing up. Raihan, you know your way around. Leon. In the dining room,  _ now _ .”

-x-

“I think he’s in trouble.” Piers lounged on the bed, staring up at a collection of snapbacks that spoke of obsession. 

On the other side of Leon’s bed, Raihan crossed his arms behind his head and pulled a face as if he had to think about it.

Not really though, it was more the fact that he was trying to listen if there was anything to be heard from the discussion downstairs.

Poor Leon was in with the family council, even Hop had worn a serious expression and Raihan had never not seen that kid smile.

But there was nothing to be heard.

“Yeah, maybe. But I guess it helps his nana freakin’ loves me.” Raihan grinned and moved his long legs to trap Piers between them and coax him closer.

The legtrap was working, since Piers wasn’t really putting up a fight. He enjoyed a certain sort of animosity with Raihan, finding that it was the best chemistry between them. But with Leon in a serious family discussion and the two of them as the cause, Piers wasn’t feeling very feisty, just profoundly guilty.

Raihan’s long limbs surrounded him like a Tentacruel.

“Everyone loves you. I’m pretty sure that’s not what they’re telling him off for.”

In one fluid motion, Raihan sat up, arms coming around Piers as well in an easy loop. The whole discussion about poor Leon and his fate aside, they were here, in Leon’s room and Raihan hadn’t seen Piers in a while either.

“Everyone?” He purred right next to Piers’ ear, his grin nearly splitting his face, “ _ Really? _ ” One of Raihan’s hands moved to his own chest as if he was heavily emotionally impacted. “Oh, Piers. I didn’t know, you never told me about your feelings, I… I don’t know what to say. I’m gonna blush and all.”

“Fuck off, idiot.” Raihan had a way of bringing out Piers’ bristles, and it should probably be considered a talent. Really, all it took was one sentence out of his smug mouth, and Piers’ worries disappeared in favour of a smouldering sort of resentment for Raihan’s unreasonable amount of conceit. 

What Piers didn’t object to was the physical closeness, even if he had the tension of a noodle in him right now and just sort of sat squeezed between Raihan’s arms.

“Aw.” Raihan didn’t sound disappointed at all, the grin never vanished from his face. “That’s not nice. We haven’t seen each other in a while, Piers, and you’re nasty like that already.”

To underline his sugar-sweet words, Raihan nuzzled his nose against Piers’ cheek. “Come on, babe, this entire bed smells like Leon.” 

The sentence was pointedly ended with two small kisses to Piers’ pale skin. 

“Doesn’t that make it even better to give me a, you know,  _ proper _ greeting?” 

Raihan’s hands were quite adept at handling the wet noodle of a body in his arms, he managed to hold Piers up, one hand wandering up his neck, long fingers splaying across milky skin as he coaxed Piers’ chin up to offer his neck to him for more soft kisses.

Usually, Piers wasn’t so mild with his other boyfriend. Teasing Raihan, making him wait, it always lead to a very impatient and pitiful state which Piers deeply enjoyed watching. But tonight wasn’t the mood for that.

Instead, Piers found himself a bit of arm to lean into as he tilted his head to the side, allowing Raihan to pepper him with affection. 

It didn’t make the guilt less, but it was a nice distraction.

“This is his childhood bedroom, you know.” He muttered, with his field of vision filled with snapbacks of varying sizes and colours.

Now, that notion didn’t really dissuade Raihan’s suggestion, but it should probably have been reason enough to stay nice and civil. Piers directly counter-acted his words by unfolding his lanky legs and placing his knees on either side of Raihan’s hips, situating him nicely in his boyfriend’s lap.

“In fact, I do. Been here before.” Raihan muttered into cool skin as he mouthed his way along Piers’ collarbone, hands supporting him as he shuffled to effectively sit in his lap. Being huddled together like this was really good for what Raihan was planning.

“When we were kids. And both actually fit on here, can you believe that?”

PIers didn’t really sound like he wanted to hear more about it and even though Raihan was a talker, he shut up this time. They really hadn’t seen each other in some time and somehow, the forbidden fruit of making out in Leon’s room at Leon’s mom’s house on Leon’s bed under Leon’s extensive snapback collection was hanging low enough for both of them to go for it immediately.

Raihan captured Piers’ lips in a kiss that was both eager and devoted.

Piers could appreciate replacing the conversation with a kiss, something simple and plain and free of Raihan’s little platitudes and attitude. He was the most honest when he let his body do the talking, and right now, his body demanded affection from Piers, practically sucked it from his mouth.

Who could resist that? Piers certainly couldn’t, because he let himself melt into Raihan, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissed him like he truly hadn’t seen him in a month. There was something to be said about Raihan being the passion that drove their threeway relationship, and it made itself known in moments like this.

The bed creaked, not being built for several adult men, but that didn’t put a dampener on anything. When Raihan pulled Piers closer, some of the black and white tufts knocked into the snapbacks. The cascade of hats didn’t slow down their make out one bit.

Raihan was a damn good kisser, those sharp canines nipping at Piers’ lips, tongue playing in Piers’ mouth. It was addicting in its own right, and Piers knew he was lucky that things had worked out like this. Raihan had always been attractive, but never more so than when he felt no need to play pretend and just let his feelings flow through his touches.

Feelings weren’t exactly Raihan’s strong point, and it wasn’t so much that feeling something was hard to him (much the opposite, actually), but communicating about it, that made him uncomfortable. Uncomfortable enough to start making jokes and fleeting excuses and put on an extra layer of fakeness, everything to combat having to speak about his feelings.

Even now it wasn’t possible for him to speak about it, but when it was just him and Piers or him and nowadays all three of them together, he could  _ show _ them.

And so he did show Piers just how much he’d missed him, with his lips and his tongue worshipping his mouth, his hands roaming, clever fingers slipping beneath tight leather and his entire body covering Piers’, holding him against him, claiming him in the most sensual way possible.

The avalanche of hats went entirely ignored except for one specimen that had fallen onto Piers’ hair and was brushed aside by Raihan.

It was odd to think that here, in the sanctity of Leon’s room, it was only Raihan and Piers and nothing else in the world right now. Raihan was good at body communication, and incidentally, also good at communicating to Piers’ body that it should be unreasonably warm and eager with anticipation.

A couple of shuddering breaths snuck between the kiss as Piers twisted and arranged himself in the seldom adopted position on the bottom here, allowing Raihan to kind of push him back and stretch him out along the length of the bed.

Raihan was about twice as long, or at least, that’s what it felt like, but Piers didn’t mind having a human blanket that was kind of heavy and hot.

He was the first to bring his knee between Raihan’s excellent thighs and nudge at him. 

Raihan’s breath was warm where it hit the smooth skin underneath Piers’ ear when he gasped softly and pushed his hips forward ever so slightly to meet the offered resistance. His grin was audible in his voice when he whispered, “So I’m not the only one feeling it here, huh? I knew it, Piers, you missed me, too.”

One of his hands slid along the side of Piers’ other leg, up across his hip and waistline where his fingers, long and terribly adept at this, snuck under the loose tank top he was wearing. Pushing it up, Raihan revealed an expanse of pale skin covering a slender body that he just couldn’t resist. Not here, not ever. But yeah, especially not here, where everything smelled like  _ Leon _ which just made it extra naughty.

“Your legs. Put them around me, babe, come on. Wanna feel you against me, yeah?” Raihan whispered, voice heated, before pressing more urgent kisses against Piers’ neck. “Come on, just a little.”

“Thirsty,” Piers replied, also in a whisper, though his voice couldn’t reach that nice, smooth caramel of Raihan’s tone. His was more like a cracker, ragged and dry. But that didn’t really take away from the mood between them. 

He wrapped his legs around Raihan’s waist, only slightly flushed by the idiotic but kind of hot position this left them in. Raihan was pretty hard already, and it was impossible to miss that weight through the thin fabric of his shorts.

“Always.” Raihan replied with a smirk against Piers’ neck before he caught the skin there between his teeth, nipping at it slightly.

It had Piers’ body twitch and move closer against him, enough for heat to jolt down his spine. “Mmhm, yeah. ‘S good.”

More kisses were peppered onto Piers’ neck, his throat and up his chin before Raihan locked their lips together once more in yet another sloppy kiss.

Heat was shared between them easily what with Raihan’s body covering Piers’ beneath him, their mouths and hips locked together moving against each other in an intimate, yet slow exchange that neither of them wanted to end just yet.

  
Except that things had concluded downstairs and perhaps it had been the sloppy makeout noises or the fact that they were too involved with each other, but when Leon opened the door to his room, he had expected many things but not both of his boyfriends to be heavily making out on the bed.

His bed. His  _ childhood _ bed.

“Guys!” Leon hastily closed the door behind him, hopefully avoiding Hop checking in on them from behind, “That’s no fair, making out while I’m being trialled downstairs. What happened to my snapbacks?”

  
The question was more or less a pretense to get closer. After having fled from downstairs as soon as his mom’s critical questioning had stopped and his grandma’s commentary had been exhausted, Leon was giddy to see both of his boyfriends. And them being like this, well, Leon was just a guy as well and both Piers and Raihan were a sight to see. Each on their own and glued together on mouth and hip as well.

Raihan broke the kiss only when Leon approached them. “You good? Look, I’m sorry, but I can’t, like, not kiss ‘n’ dip you.”

Leon rolled his eyes, gaze wandering to Piers. Who was laying flat on his back looking on a damn good way to being ravished. His mouth went dry immediately.

“This is not fair, you guys can’t just do this after I’ve had to listen to my mum scolding me about what the neighbours are gonna say and all.” Leon whined, eyes traveling over the revealed part of Piers’ belly, across Raihan’s currently rather prominent crotch area and up to his face again.

The warmth from seeing both of his boyfriends in his home turned to lazy heat, swirling from his chest to his stomach region and back up again. It brought back his smile.

“Heck.” Leon said, shaking his head before reaching out to grab Raihan by the collar and pull him in. “You taste like him? Let me try.” It was the only warning Raihan got before Leon kissed him soundly, tongue and all.

Heck was right; Piers tried to get his breathing back to normal, but the view from his position was kind of excellent. Raihan and Leon looked good together, mashing their mouths and tangling their fingers, all while Piers had a front-row seat.

He didn’t really have room to maneuver anywhere, there were far too many boyfriends on the bed. Piers did manage to sit up though, slithering out of Raihan’s leg-lock and sitting beside the two interwoven young men.

“You wanna tell us what happened?”

If Raihan would let him, surely, but right now Leon was busy melting into his best-friend-turned-boyfriend’s kiss. Only when Raihan let go off him with a cheeky little nip to his lip, was he able to speak.

“Uh so, uhm… nothing much? Mum asked me how this is even going to work and, well, I told her how it is. That I love you both very much, and you two love me very much as well.”

Leon beamed at both of them and looked satisfied with his answer. “Mum took a moment, and I still think she’s working through it, but she’s gonna be fine. I think Hop snuck the liquor to his room though, I gotta talk to him later.”

Or not, because there were lips on his as Piers kissed him, as soundly as he had just kissed Raihan and Leon was definitely not against returning it adequately.

Leon tasted like Raihan and like the pie eaten a good, solid two hours ago and somehow it was the best taste Piers knew. There was something indecent and decadent, even if their relationships were solid, wholesome things. Knowing that Leon’s family was now more fully aware of his exploits only made it sweeter.

He sincerely hoped that Leon locked the door, because Piers was in the mood to reward both Leon’s brazen honesty and Raihan’s warm passion. And when Piers wanted to maneuver his boyfriends, it usually worked out.

Finding his way to Leon’s wonderful chest was easy enough, all he had to do was pull Leon to be on the bed as well, sort of kneeling in front of Piers.

One hand on Leon’s beautiful pecs, Piers used the other to pull pointedly at Raihan’s hip. He knew that his eager Hammerlocke celebrity wouldn’t hesitate to turn Piers into something resembling a sandwich filler.

He pulled away from Leon’s lips, licking over them cheekily.

“I think you owe us a champion time, first.”

Leave it to Piers to have conditioned both of them to know that when he casually mentioned Leon’s catch phrase, it usually meant a reward of the physical sort for both of them. Raihan didn’t even need to look at Leon to know he felt much the same about it, but he did so anyway. Those golden irises were filled with raw desire, a perfect mirror for Raihan’s own current mindset.

“You lead the way, champ.” Raihan’s voice was low as he surrendered to him, this time, and bent his head not to bow, but to apply his lips and teeth to Piers’ ivory skin.

Leon’s kiss was nothing short of vivacious. Trained arms wrapped around Piers, found Raihan behind him and pulled him in, back into full-body contact with Piers, effectively trapping him between both of them.

That he hadn’t locked the door and that his beloved collection of snapbacks was still strewn across the bed and the floor faded out of Leon’s area of interest.

What mattered was Piers’ slim body squeezed against his by Raihan’s behind him, both of his boyfriends’ scents and their warmth permeating Leon’s very being. This was right, so right, and his mother would see just how happy they both made him.


End file.
